


Necking

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: "I know your neck is sensitive."Dan nods dumbly, and Phil gets a thoughtful look in his eyes."Can I kiss you there?" He looks doubtful as soon as he's said it. "Or is it too much?"





	Necking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kouredios for beta <3

Everything is still shockingly new. Dan didn't really expect this. But lying here again, on Phil's bed, _with_ Phil, he feels pretty much exactly as nervous and undone as the last time he was here.

He is determined to enjoy this, however. He is going to enjoy having Phil to himself for a few hours while his parents are out shopping, before they have to leave his room again and Dan has to go back to being on his best behaviour. 

They've been talking incessantly since Dan got here, but the room is quiet now. Just the look on Phil's face is enough to send a shiver down Dan's spine. Shitty webcams don't do his eyes justice, and Dan almost says this before he realises that would probably be a bit creepy.

Their feet are knocking together and their fingers are tangled on the mattress between them, but it's still as if he has forgotten everything he thought he learned last time. Phil is still staring at him, almost hungrily now, and when his eyes flick down to Dan's lips for the millionth time without making a move, Dan rolls his eyes and dives in. He ends up sort of under Phil's face with Phil leaning on his elbow above him.

Their lips mash together slightly too hard, but then they adjust, and something like excitement rushes through him all over again. They kissed when he got here, but it was just a timid, polite peck when Phil's parents had looked away for a moment. 

He doesn't want to wait any longer, he's been dying to kiss Phil again ever since they said goodbye after Halloween, and so he flicks his tongue against Phil's lower lip. Phil's mouth drops open easily at this and it's another rush at the first tentative brush of their tongues against each other. Dan feels a tingle start somewhere behind his ears, pleasure prickling all over his scalp and down his back to the heaviness forming between his legs. He can't remember ever feeling this blissed out from just kissing, from just starting to kiss.

Phil's hand drifts to his cheek, nudging his face to a slightly different angle. Suddenly it's a little deeper, a little wetter, and Dan steadies his own hand on Phil's waist. 

Their mouths come apart and he almost whimpers in displeasure, just barely managing to keep it in, only clenching his hand in Phil's shirt in frustration. 

"Dan," Phil murmurs, forehead to forehead. "Is this…"

"I swear to God if you start asking permission every bloody step of the way again, I am going to murder you," he pants through a suddenly tensed jaw. He tries to glare, but Phil is too close so he probably just looks like a cross-eyed idiot. 

Phil laughs quietly. "Sorry. You'll tell me to stop?"

"I'll tell you to hurry up and kiss me some more," he says and tries to fit their lips together again, but Phil pulls his mouth just far enough away that he can't. Dan sighs and sinks back on the bed again. "Yes. And you!"

"Yes," Phil nods, and gives him his lips back, his tongue coming back in a deep, delicious swipe that makes Dan want to suck on it, so he does for a while.

There are fingers sort of sweeping, scratching, through the hair over his ear, and he has just a moment to marvel at the sensation of Phil's hand encompassing so much of his face when Phil's pinky slips over his ear down to his neck. 

His reaction is immediate and completely uncontrollable, a kind of full-body spasm accompanied by a broken whine that's sort of punched out of him.

Large-eyed, Phil pulls back. "Sorry!" 

Dan stares back, shock and embarrassment warring each other too violently for him to reply. 

"I know your neck is sensitive." 

Dan nods dumbly, and Phil gets a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

"Can I kiss you there?" He looks doubtful as soon as he's said it. "Or is it too much?" 

There aren't enough words left inside Dan's skull right now to form a proper answer, because the truth is it's complicated, but he knows that right now he wants to feel Phil's lips there. He nods and then shakes his head and then nods again, which just makes Phil frown in utter confusion, so Dan has no choice but to pull him in by the nape of his neck. 

Thankfully Phil braces before Dan manages to just smoosh his entire face up against him. Instead he pauses for a moment, just to look at Dan again. Then he crashes their lips together, quickly, one more time, before bending to breathe a gust of warm air against Dan's pulse point.

"Ugh, are you _trying_ to freak me out?" Dan whines, but still clutches Phil by the neck, turning his head and kicking his feet a little. 

Before he can make any more complaints Phil has placed his lips carefully on the most prominent part of his neck as its turned. He's not right up against any sensitive areas which is probably the only reason Dan manages to keep quiet. He places a series of sweet kisses there, not feather light but not sloppy either. It still makes Dan's heart thump, and he is suddenly painfully aware of how hard he is inside his stupid skinny jeans. 

He almost gets lost in the feeling of it entirely. Phil kisses up and down the column of his throat, his jaw, just under his chin, and then nudges him with his nose to get him to turn his head the other way so he can pay the same attention to the other side. 

Dan is left clutching at Phil's shoulders, letting his mouth hang open in a desperate attempt not to pant stupidly. He can feel the sensation of warm breath leaving Phil's nose, the warm wet sweep of his lips, and he can hear tiny low hums coming from somewhere deep in Phil's chest. 

It's so good that he barely even notices how his hips are moving of their own free will. Then Phil shifts slightly so that the next time Dan's hips rise his crotch rubs right up against Phil's thigh. He moans then, quite loudly. It feels as if a loop has been formed between Phil's lips on his neck and Phil's leg against his cock.

Trying desperately not to make too many annoying noises, he lets go of Phil's back with one hand and shoves it in his mouth. Biting down tempers his arousal ever so slightly, but then Phil lifts his head to look at him, lips red and puffy and pupils blown wide.

"What are you doing?" He reaches up to pull Dan's hand away from his mouth and kisses the indents from his teeth. "No one's here. I like hearing you." 

Dan blushes then and has to pull him into another kiss to cover it up. He feels as if all the restraint he thought he had learned while having frankly a fair amount of sex with his ex has been forgotten. It's as if he has to re-learn even the most basic things. 

He thinks he might be shaking a little, but thankfully Phil doesn't comment, just dives back down to Dan's neck. He's less careful now, kissing harder and laving his tongue over the same spot over and over. Dan moans and sweeps his hands over Phil's clothed back, down to his waist, briefly over his ass in those tight jeans. 

There's so much of Phil, so much to touch and feel, and Dan's hips are straining against the delicious hardness of his thigh again when Phil moves his lips right onto _that_ spot, scraping his teeth over it and then sucking. 

Dan doesn't know what happens.

He feels as if he almost levitates off the bed, some completely unfamiliar sound punching out of his throat, his body attempting to curl in on itself but smacking into Phil who's in the way. It's only then that the sensation of coming even registers with him, his cock jumping and a rush of pleasure washing over him. 

It's shocking and almost too much, too unexpected, to be a relief. 

His ears are ringing, blood rushing to his face and he lets out a moan - of pure embarrassment this time. 

Phil rears back, sounding dazed when he says, "Did…?"

Dan throws an arm over his face. "I'm so uncool."

"What? No, you're not."

"I haven't come in my pants since I was twelve!" he yowls, face burning.

"You were… when you were twelve!?"

It's only the fact that Phil is focusing on entirely the wrong thing that makes Dan pull his arm away so he can stare at him in disbelief.

Phil's gaze softens when they make eye contact. "You're not uncool." He touches the spot on Dan's neck with a single finger, and a full body shudder runs through Dan, but he keeps staring into Phil's eyes. "That…" he breathes, "is so _cool_."

Dan tries to shake his head, swallowing thickly. "It's stupid. I don't know why I can't control myself better when I'm with you. I'm sorry."

It's Phil's turn to shake his head. "That's… actually not cool. That's _hot_. Don't you know how hot that is?"

"Hot?" Dan scoffs.

"You think I'm that good," Phil smirks. "So good you can't control yourself. That's hot."

Dan stares up at him, feeling his world tilt a little on its axis. "Do you really think so?"

"Are you actually joking? You're incredible. The sounds you make, Dan. The way you move - under me," Phil swallows, his gaze flickering a little. "I'm so turned on by you." 

He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but he reaches down then and grabs Phil's cock through the thick material of his jeans. Phil makes a fairly stupid squeaky sound, but Dan just kisses him, soundly and wetly. 

"No, _you're_ hot," he says when he pulls away.

Phil shakes his head again, already panting and squeezing his eyes shut. "No, you."

"You," Dan says and gets his other hand down so he can pop the button, pull the zipper down. "I wanna touch you," he whispers, licking into Phil's mouth and closing his hand carefully around his warm flesh.

"Oh my god, if you're gonna ask every time, I'll murder you.” Phil mimics his words from earlier, but his voice is shaky and his eyes are still closed.

"You talk too much, Lester," he says and starts jerking him in earnest.

It's as if the satisfaction of his own orgasm is finally starting to come through, settling over his brain like a warm hazy blanket, and he hums with contentment and relaxes into it.

Phil comes making another high pitched sound, one that's already deliciously familiar to Dan, and hides his face right next to Dan's, resting his forehead against the mattress. 

Dan wipes his hand on his own thigh. Phil pants for breath for a little while before he collects himself and falls to the side with a sigh. But even as he's rolling away from Dan, he's pulling on him, heaving him closer, blindly pursing his lips for a kiss, which Dan happily provides.

It's his turn to be the one leaning over Phil on his elbow, looking down at his disheveled hair and glistening lips, and feeling once again almost out of his own body with how happy and amazed he is.

"Thank you for being so sweet," he whispers, and Phil frowns at him a little. 

He reaches up his hand and fits it to Dan's cheek again. "You're perfect," Phil says, and Dan has to kiss him again because he doesn't know what to say to that or what face to put on when he knows for a fact he very much is not.

After a while, he pulls away with a groan. "We didn't even get undressed! I better change my jeans before your parents come back." He gives Phil a dark stare from under his lashes. "These are double ruined, and I blame you entirely."

"How was I supposed to know you'd come in your pants from just a little necking, Howell?" Phil grins, tongue twisting, eyes twinkling.

"Necking? Necking!? Did you just!?" Dan pounces on him and Phil laughs like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/185146097840)


End file.
